Ventilation nipples, particularly, ventilation devices which can be secured to an opening of a tank component in order to ventilate and/or aerate the tank component via fluid paths inside the ventilation nipple, and where applicable via ventilation lines which are connected to the ventilation nipple are known per se. Such ventilation nipples are used, in particular, to ventilate tanks and filling pipes for filling tanks in order to enable adequate ventilation and/or aeration during operation and/or during filling of the tank.
For example, European Patent Publication No. EP 3118042 A1 discloses such a ventilation nipple.
In connection with plastics tanks, recently ventilation nipples composed of a plastic material have also been used and can be welded in a simple manner to a tank composed of a plastic material or other tank components composed of a plastic material. Particularly when plastic material components are used together with fuel tanks in vehicles, however, it is desirable, in order to protect the environment, to prevent undesirable hydrocarbon emissions as a result of the plastic material to the greatest possible extent.